nbasportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlanta Hawks
The Atlanta Hawks are an American professional basketball team based in Atlanta, Georgia. They are part of the Southeast Division of the Eastern Conference in the National Basketball Association (NBA). They play their home games at Philips Arena in Downtown Atlanta. Their origins can be traced to the establishment of the Buffalo Bisons in 1946, a member of the National Basketball League. After 13 games of their inaugural season, the team moved to Moline, IllinoIs and became the Tri-City Blackhawks. In 1949, they joined the National Basketball Association (NBA) as part of the National Basketball League and the Basketball Association of America merger. In 1951, The team moved to Milwaukee, where they changed their name to the Hawks. The team moved again in 1955 to St. Louis where they won their only NBA Championship in 1958. The Hawks moved to Atlanta in 1968, where they have been ever since. The Hawks currently own the second-longest run (behind the Sacramento Kings) of not winning an NBA title (54 years). All of the franchise's NBA Finals appearances and lone NBA championship took place when the team resided in St. Louis. Meanwhile, they have not advanced beyond the second round in any playoff format since the elimination of first-round byes in 1967—including their entire 44-year stay in Atlanta. Much of the failure they've experienced in the post-season can be traced back to their poor history in the NBA Draft. Since 1980, the Hawks have drafted three players who have ever been chosen to play in an All-Star game (Doc Rivers, Kevin Willis, and Al Horford; Dominique Wilkins was actually selected by the Utah Jazz and traded to the Hawks a few months after the draft). Horford is the only All-Star Hawk to have been drafted since Willis was selected in 1984, and is also the only first-rounder the Hawks selected in their nine-year playoff drought to play in an NBA All-Star Game. 2012-present: The Danny Ferry Era On June 25, 2012, the Hawks hired San Antonio Spurs Vice President of Basketball Operations Danny Ferry as President of Basketball Operations and General Manager. During the 2012 NBA Draft, the Hawks chose guard John Jenkins with the twenty-third pick and power forward Mike Scott with the forty-third pick. On July 2, 2012, the Hawks traded leading scorer and All-Star Joe Johnson to the Brooklyn Nets for guards Jordan Farmar, Anthony Morrow, DeShawn Stevenson and big men Jordan Williams and Johan Petro as well as a 2013 first round pick. That same day, the Hawks traded small forward Marvin Williams to the Utah Jazz for point guard Devin Harris. On July 10, 2012 the Hawks signed guard Louis Williams. On January 21, 2013, following Lou Williams' season-ending injury in a game against the Brooklyn Nets,12 the Hawks signed guard Jannero Pargo to a 10-day contract.On February 21, 2013, the Hawks traded Anthony Morrow to the Dallas Mavericks for Dahntay Jones. That same day, the Hawks traded a future second round pick to the Golden State Warriors in exchange for Jeremy Tyler, who was waived 15 days later. The Hawks made their sixth straight playoff appearance, going against the Indiana Pacers. They were eliminated by the pacers after six games in the first round. On May 28, 2013, the Hawks hired San Antonio Spurs assistant coach Mike Budenholzer as the team's new head coach. Atlanta Hawks Roster [[Category:Eastern Conference]